A Gut Feeling/Transcript
At the election party... **Katherine: My greetings, for you, citizens of Grimsdale!! **Katherine: The day have come, the day that either, Sarah Cardwell- **Blue party: (cheering) **Sarah (waving): Thank you! Thank you everyone!! **Katherine: Or Hyrum Lopez- **Red party: (cheering) **Hyrum (waving): ......... **Katherine: Will be elected as our mayor!!!! **Katherine: For now. May the candidates spread their speeches!! After Hyrum and Sarah, said their speeches!! **Katherine: We have heard their words.... now it’s time for our reply!! **Katherine: Until the clock strikes on six! It’s your last chance!!! **Katherine: To vote!! **Katherine: If you haven’t sent your votes yet.... write it! And put it in one of those boxes!! **Katherine: May the best candidate, win!! After Katherine is done presenting....... **Hamida: Have you made your vote....... **Hamida: Great! Who did you elect?! I chose Hyrum! **Hamida: You too! That’s great! **Hamida: What do you say about grabbing a snack from the food tent, I haven’t eaten a thing since the morning!! **Hamida: Nonsense! I won’t suffocate from the corset!!!! **Hamida: Fine..... If you insist.... **Hamida: Happy now! I expanded it! Lets go to the food tent! Chapter 1 *Investigate food tent (Victim identified: Charles Rayman) **Hamida (shocked): Is that Charles Rayman!! **Hamida: H-he’s dead?! **Hamida: A-and...... **Hamida (disgusted): Oh my Hades........ All his organs... Are inside ou- **Joe: Hamilton! Hamida! There you ar- **Joe: ............ **Joe: Wait- h-how.... when? Ho- **Hamida: Joe.... please take a rest, we’ll have to speak to you..... **Hamida: It doesn’t take a child of Athena, to know this is murder!!! **Hamida: We have to find the killer! Once Rozetta heard of this, she’d be distraught! **Hamida: These blood stained prints, can tell us something about the killer.... **Hamida: Lets identify them! *Identify footprints (Killer attribute: The killer wears high-heels) **Hamida: The type of shoe-prints these are, are for high heels! **Hamida: That means, the killer must be walking with these!! *Talk to Joe Warren (1 star) **Joe (frustrated): Why! Why! This is the second friend, I lost today!!! **Hamida (thinking): ............... **Joe: I-is she going to stay silent... or what?! **Hamida: Nah! I was just thinking if I should comfort you or not?! It’s a difficult decision, since your boyfriend’s an ass....... **Joe: Is she for real....... **Hamida: Anyway.... It’s a huge pity that Charles was dead.... I mean.... he was such a catch!!! **Hamida: But.... You have to stay strong for him! He’s your friend, and he would definitely hate seeing you in that condition..... **Joe: Glad to see you decided, not to act like an asshole, as you intended.... **Hamida (unamused): Shut up. **Hamida: Now, would you mind telling us where you last saw Charles?! **Joe: Last time I saw him... he, Rozetta, and I were having tea, at the election podium.... **Joe (crying): I never thought it would be, the last time we would all be together..... **Hamida: Don’t cry....... Great! Now I feel like a bitch, for showing no mercy to you.... **Hamida: Hamilton..... lets go to the election podium..... *Investigate election podium **Hamida: I don’t see any signs, of Rozetta..... **Hamida: You found something.... **Hamida: That looks familiar!!! **Hamida: It’s that Katherine’s planner!! **Hamida: This means she was present in the podium.... I mean... she is the organizer, so we should’ve though that..... **Hamida: That ring has something engraved on it.... **Hamida: Lets recover it! *Give Katherine her planner back (1 star) **Katherine: Come sit down.... I have some tea ready, if you want to drink... **Katherine: I have heard about the murder that happened today.... Poor Mr Rayman.... *Hamida: So you knew about it......... **Katherine: Yes.... I just overheard it from the guests...... **Hamida: Oh well...... What do we have to expect.... Someone doesn’t just gut another alive in public, without people witnessing the scene, or seeing the body..... **Hamida: I’ve heard from somewhere, that he was a friend of your brother.... **Katherine: Yes, but I never got to meet him until today.... A charming gentleman, if you’re asking me... *Recover name carved on ring (1 star) **Hamida: The name carved on the ring is... Hyrum Lopez!!! **Hamida: So he too, was walking on the podium.... **Hamida: This makes him worthy of a talk!! *Talk to Hyrum (1 star) **Hyrum (on his desk, drinking tea): ....... **Hyrum: Officers! I ain’t seen you there! What’s the matter! **Hamida: We found your ring in the podium..... **Hyrum: Me Thanks! Me Thanks! Though.... I throw it away! **Hamida: Why would you throw a ring, like this?! **Hyrum: T’was from me marriage with me ex-wife!! I ain’t wantin’ anymore of her! **Hyrum: I have serious doubts, you comin’ here, just to return me the ring! **Hamida: Yes... we’re here because Charles Rayman got..... **Hyrum: Don’t say a word! He gotten murdered! **Hamida: Yes... How did you kno- **Hyrum: Whenever, ya’re talkin’ to me ‘bout someone, it’s ‘bout murder! I called it, straight away! **Hyrum: And it’s sad indeed..... Charles was nearly half me age... And was a good man too..... **Hyrum: I just hope, ya findin’ his killer soon....... *Send victim’s body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer has bruises: Killer attribute: Killer drinks tea) **Hasuro: Just when I was having, a great time of receiving non-good looking victims.... **Hasuro: YOU BRING ME THAT!!!!!! **Hamida: Well.... we’ve spent 5 months without solving murders, so I guess that, and the previous one is our reward..... **Hamida: Now.... stop acting so horny, and tell me what you found on the body...... **Hasuro: Well.... it seems like Charles was tough, just like he is handsome..... **Hasuro: His hands prove, that he was having a struggle, and eventually gave the killer a bruise!!! **Hasuro: The killer literally had to splash a cup of hot tea, to blind him, and then kicked his nuts, just to stop him from fighting, so they could kill him! **Hamida: So the killer drinks tea, and sporting a bruise! Good! Lets add this! Later...... **Hamida: We know that all our suspects drink tea..... **Hamida: But who could be the killer?! **Hamida: I don’t really trust Katherine, nobody that beautiful, can be innocent..... **Hamida: I doubt it is Joe, but just like Katherine, he has both a bruise and drinks tea- **Rozetta: Is it true!!!! **Hamida: Rozetta, there you ar- **Rozetta (angry): Is it true, my Charles got murdered!!! Chapter 2 **Rozetta: Is it true..... **Hamida: R-rozetta... there you are! **Rozetta (angry): IS IT TRUE, CHARLES GOT MURDERED!!!! **Hamida: Rozetta...... we..... **Hamida: ...... Let us take a seat first...... *Talk to Rozetta (1 star) **Rozetta: Please tell me it’s a rumor! It can’t be true!!! **Hamida: I’m afraid we can’t say that..... we found him in the food tent....... **Hamida: The killer ripped off his chest, and released all his body orga- **Rozetta (crying): Please stop! I can’t hear this any further...... **Hamida (pitiful): ............ **Hamida: Rozetta.. We know this isn’t the right time for questions.... **Hamida: But, besides the podium, where was the last place you saw Charles...... **Rozetta: Charles and I, were both at the blue party office.... I was the last place I’ve seen Charlie in...... *Investigate blue party offices **Hamida: Considering the victim was in Sarah Cardwell’s office, that makes her a worthy suspect...... **Hamida: Is that Joe’s diary..... Interesting....... **Hamida: You think he wouldn’t mind if we took a look...... *Talk to Sarah Cardwell (1 star) **Sarah: This is horrible! Just after there was a murder in the hotel, a man gets murdered at the party! **Hamida: Yes.... Do you happen to know, Charles Rayman... **Sarah: RAYMAN!!! So he’s the one, that gotten murdered!!! **Sarah: This is even worse! I can see his sister crying over his grave!! **Hamida: Sister?! Oh yes! I think I’ve heard he had a sister, called... erm.... Hyacinth, Cindy, or some- **Sarah: Cynthia... **Hamida: Oh yes! That’s the name! Where is she?! **Sarah: From what I heard, she is in another country, because of a scoop.... **Sarah: This too frustrating..... I need to go drink, a cup of tea!! *Send diary to Yoyo **Yoyo: It isn’t a nice thing to read someone’s diary, you know....... **Hamida: Yoyo, honey, please! You’re lying to me, if you’re saying that is the first time you got to read a diary, during an investigation! **Yoyo: True..... but Joe is our friend! That’s different! **Hamida: Yeah, yeah! Have you found something that concerns the victim in the diary?! **Yoyo: Yes.... It seems like Joe had a crush on Charles during high-school..... **Hamida: Joe had hots for the victim, that sounds interesting..... **Hamida: Lets give Joe a talk!! *Ask Joe about his crush on the victim (1 star) **Hamida: I know this isn’t an appropriate thing to say, to a politician... but.... **Hamida: We’ve learnt that you had a crush on Charles, in high-school....... **Joe (blushes): .......... **Joe: You read my diary, didn’t you........ **Hamida (sweating): What! No......... **Joe: Does Hasuro know......... **Hamida: I’d love to tell him, but I’m not that bitchy..... **Joe: Good. **Joe: Look.... I admit I had feelings for Charles, for his looks, and everything..... **Joe: But that was a long time ago! I have gotten over it, and moved on.... **Joe: Now, I just seem as a friend, no more than that!!! **Hamida: Hopefully, you’re telling the truth. If we learnt that you killed him, since you had no chance with him, we’ll have to put you behind bars..... Later....... **Hamida: Hamilton, I think we should take another look at the podium... *Investigate seats **Hamida: What kind of language is this!!! **Hamida: We have to send the letter to Clay, so he could tell us!! *Send letter to Clay (Killer attribute: Killer speaks French) **Hamida: Clay, can you tell us, what kind of rubbish is on that paper?! **Clay: That “rubbish language”, you speak of is French! **Clay: The content of the letter is, “Charles, come to the good tent, it’s urgent!” **Hamida: The food tent! That’s where he got murdered!!! **Clay: Which means the killer sent it, to lure him into his death...... **Hamida: Meaning, the killer is also fluent, in French!! **Hamida: Hamilton... you’re French, why don’t we give all the suspects a visit, and try having a french conversation with them.... Later....... **Hamida: So you’ve spoken to all the suspects.... **Hamida: And all.... with the exception of Hyrum, replied to your French speaking, with full understanding..... **Hamida: Now..... who do you think, might’ve killed Charles.... **Hamida: So far... I can’t think of anyo- **Hyrum: Coppers!!!! **Hyrum: Miss Votjka’ve been shot! Chapter 3 **Hyrum: Coppers! **Hyrum: It’s the organizer! She’ve been shot! **Hamida: Katherine! Shot!!!! **Hamida: Where! When! How- **Hyrum: It happened in the blue party offices!! *Investigate stairs **Hamida: Katherine! Are you okay! **Katherine: I-i’m fine.... I-it’s just a bullet on my ar- **Hamida: Say no more! We’re sending you to the hospital!!! **Hamida: We’ll have to fix that paper, to see the content.... **Hamida: Is that a photo of Rozetta... spying at the victim!!! **Hamida: You’re right she has to explain that!! **Hamida (naughty smirk): We also have to know what Hyrum, was doing at the opposition office..... I’ve heard from Diego, about his... intimidate relationship with Cardwell.... **Hamida: Not to mention, we have to speak to poor Katherine! *Ask Hyrum what he was doing in the offices (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Lopez.... thank you for reporting to us, what happened to Katherine..... **Hamida (naughty smirk): However, we need to know what you were doing, in the blue party office, in the first place..... **Hyrum (sweating): Looking at your smile, I can tell you’re not suggesting something pleasant..... **Hyrum (serious): I’m not sabotaging Sarah’s campaign, if that’s what you think.... **Hamida: We already know that, just tell us about you- I mean... really!!!!! If you aren’t doing that, then what were you doing, in her office?!! **Hyrum: It’s none of your concern, it has nothing to do with my professional life..... **Hamida: I see...... It’s personal...... **Hamida (winking): Anyway..... thanks for giving us some of your time, and don’t worry, we won’t mention your presence to anyone.... *Ask Rozetta why she was spying at Charles (1 star) **Hamida: Rozetta, are you okay...... **Rozetta (sad): No..... I still feel broken.... maybe I’d feel better when taking off those heels.... I don’t know how Votjka and Cardwell, manage to walk with these..... **Hamida: We know you would never kill Charles, but we have a question..... **Hamida: Why were you spying at him...... **Rozetta: I trust Charles with all my heart.. **Rozetta: But lately.... Just like Joe does..... I started suspecting he’s hiding something....... **Rozetta: I was spying at him, hoping to learn what he knows, but refuses to share..... **Rozetta: I’m just glad, he never caught me.... I don’t want him dying, knowing that I mistrusted him..... *Check on Katherine (1 star) **Hamida: Katherine, are you okay? **Katherine: Yes.... I mean... I’m hurt a little, but I’ll manage just fine..... **Hamida: It’s a good thing the killer didn’t shoot your heart, or brain..... **Hamida: About the killer... Do you recall how they looked like?! **Katherine: I can’t remember a thing of their features..... **Katherine: In fact, I haven’t even seen them, I was just minding my own business.... **Katherine: And then, I felt something sharp on my arm..... **Hamida: That’s a pity...... **Hamida: We’re sorry for disturbing you.... we’ll leave right now.... **Fix torn paper (1 star) **Hamida: That paper belongs to the victim...... **Hamida: It lists the pros and cons, on voting for Hyrum or Sarah.... **Hamida: It seems like Hyrum had more advantages than Sarah..... **Hamida: Meaning, Charles was going to vote for Mr Lopez..... **Hamida: Unless, what Diego said was true about what’s between Hyrum and Sarah... Cardwell would have been pissed, we have to speak to her!! *Ask Sarah if she is mad over the victim voting for Hyrum (1 star) **Sarah: Officers... I hope are very close on catching the killer..... **Hamida: We are..... but Sarah, we’d like to question you..... **Hamida: Have you been aware about the victim,voting for Mr Lopez.... **Sarah: Yes. **Hamida: You don’t seem mad at him for it..... **Sarah: One person, does not make an affect.... **Sarah (affectionate): Besides, I’m not really that desperate to become a mayor, I’m sure Hyrum would make a good mayor, as well. **Hamida: I see... so are you and Hyrum, friends...... or more..... **Sarah (blushing): I don’t know what you’re talking about...... Later....... **Hamida: Hamilton! I think we should have another look at the food tent!!! *Investigate buffet **Hamida: That badge has blood on it.... **Hamida: That’s an “I VOTED BADGE”!!! **Hamida: People who voted, for who they want to be a mayor, got that badge!!! **Hamida: If the killer lost the badge, he probably got another one!! Lets add this to the profile!! Later..... **Hamida: Hamilton, It’s time to arrest Mr Rayman’s killer!! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Hamida: KATHERINE! B-but how?! The killer shot you!!! **Katherine: It seemed like I underestimated you, Hamilton! I’m not surprised you’re a son of Athena! **Hamida (angry): How did you- Oh! You must be an Anoteros! You did it for them, didn’t you?! **Katherine (laughing): ANOTEROS!! Please... You make me laugh!!!! **Katherine: My friends told me to do it, to HUMILIATE the Anoterous! Show them that we can do their job, better than the assassins! Make them realize we’re a huger threat to them than they thought! **Katherine: And you may be asking, how did I get shot?! It was easy.... after I killed Charles, I told one of my friends to shoot me on the arm, after word spread there is a killer in the party..... **Katherine: This is, to make me appear less suspicious, and trick the police into thinking I’m a target for the killer, and although it didn’t deceive you long.... It worked for a while...... **Hamida: Very smart........ I have to admit..... **Katherine: I’m a daughter of Hermes, It’s only natural, that I master trickery....... **Hamida: Anyway.... Who are these friends you’re talking about?! **Katherine: The time for questions is over, you can send me to prison. **Hamida: So be it! Lets the judge do, what she pleases with you! In the court..... **Judith: Katherine Votjka, not only have you murdered a beloved citizen in Grimsdale..... **Judith: You’ve done it, brutally! For the sake of humiliating a cult! **Judith: How do you plead, for this?! **Katherine: Not guilty, your honor! I have done it for my friends, besides that wasn’t murder, that’s just housekeeping! **Judith: HOUSEKEEPING?! Is that how you excuse that crime! **Judith: And seeing, you won’t speak a word, about those friends of yours! I sentence you in life in prison! **Katherine: Keep me in prison, as long as you please, once my friends get the power they deserve, I’ll be out!! After the trial...... **Hamida: I can’t believe this!!! **Hamida: That bitch murdered Mr Rayman, to humiliate The Anoterous?! **Hamida: This is insane! She could’ve at least just shot him! Why gut him alive!!! **Hamida: Plus, who are these friends, she’s speaking of!!! **Hamida: Whoever they are, I’ve got a feeling, that The Anoterous, aren’t as big as a problem, as we thought they were...... Deadly Elections (6/6) **Diego: This whole 5 months, we’ve been investigating against The Anoterous..... **Diego: And now..... there might be an even more dangerous cult, in the loose!!! **Rozetta: Hamilton. Diego. Please come with me... I have something to discuss...... **Hamida: Hamilton! I need to talk to you! Bring Mia with you! *Ask Hamida what she wants (1 star) **Hamida: First of all! I assure you Hamilton, this is not another prank! You can ask Mia! **Mia: Yes.... I honestly have no idea why she wants to talk to us.... **Mia: Now, tell us! **Hamida: It’s something I received, shortly before we found Charles’ body! I think I lost it at the food tent, but I can’t find it!! **Hamilton: This is why, I’d like to ask you both to search for it! For me! Please......... **Mia: Anything, Hamida....... *Investigate food tent **Mia: That’s an envelope.... from Athena Parthenos...... **Mia: And it was sent to Hamida! There must be something important in it...... **Mia: It’s booking details for a cabin, belonging to “Happy Campers” campsite!! **Mia: Why would Athena send this, and nonetheless to Hamida?! **Mia: We need to ask Hamida!! *Ask Hamida, why Athena sent her a cabin booking details (1 star) **Hamida: Have you both found the envelope.... **Mia: Yes....... and may we ask, why would Athena, want you yo go summer camping?! **Hamida: She doesn’t want me only, she wants US to go camping!! **Mia: That doesn’t make it any less strange! **Hamida: Look... There is an Anoterous assassin in the Xerdan forest..... **Hamida: And Athena, wants us to catch them!!! **Hamida: She sent us the ticket to settle there, and make it easier for us to catch the assassin... partially..... **Mia: What do you mean, by “partially”?! **Hamida: That’s one reason why she wants us there, the other reason is that.... I kinda begged Rozetta to ask Athena, to allow us to go camping in the summer..... **Mia: Oh Hamida......... **Mia: Anyway... Camping seems fun, we should probably buy some equipments before starting.... *Go see Rozetta (1 star) **Diego: Rozetta, what did you call us fo- **Rozetta: I know Charles’ secret!!! **Diego: You d- **Rozetta: After I saw Mia and Hamilton’s achievement, in the live action game I created... The council held a meeting, to see if they are worthy to investigate the Anoterous.. **Rozetta: In the meeting, Charles mentioned that his spies said, that there may be a greater threat than The Anoterous.... **Rozetta: Charles didn’t explain it further, as he had no solid proof to support it, but I think he was referring to those friends of Katherine.... **Diego: Wait..... I think I remember something.... **Diego: As we know... Polly left the Anoterous... **Diego: Mia told me, that she and asked her why she left them, when they wanted to learn more of The Anoterous... **Diego: And she replied by saying she switched to the “winning side”. However, she wasn’t referring to us!!! **Rozetta: Then she must be one of Katherine’s friends!!! **Rozetta: Hamilton! Go with Diego, and investigate the election podium, for any property of Charles! To check whether that’s what he was investigating! *Investigate election podium **Diego: This is Charles’ notebook! It was his initials on it!! **Diego: Lets send it to Yoyo, so she can summarize the things we want to know... *Send the notebook to Yoyo **Yoyo: This is more complicated than I thought!!! **Yoyo: I’ve heard about that other cult, and it seems like Charles suspected about it way before..... **Yoyo: He wrote about 15-25 year olds, who left the Anoterous... **Yoyo: Yet... Are still alive, and are labeled as sworn enemies for the Anoterous.... **Yoyo: He suspects they formed a group, which opposes the views of the Anoterous, but not any less sinister.... **Diego: So, this is indeed what Charles was hiding! He’ve been investigating about that theory!! **Diego: And it seems like, it was true..... **Diego: Lets see the actual reason why Katherine, murdered him! *Ask Katherine the actual reason she murdered Charles (1 star) **Diego: Katherine! We know that Charles knew about your friends! And made theories of you! Tell us your real motive! **Katherine: I didn’t lie about that motive, what I said is true.... **Katherine: I just didn’t include some parts..... **Diego: Can you tell us, what exactly is the aim of your cult, we know that Polly is also a member of it, and she probably won’t say a word.... **Katherine: And what makes you think, that I will tell you! **Katherine: Polly is a new friend of our leader, and she stayed silent, and I will be as well! **Diego: As expected, we didn’t get a think out of her mouth.... **Diego: Lets just tell Rozetta about our discovery..... *Talk to Rozetta (1 star) **Diego: Rozetta, it turns out what you said was true, Charles did indeed know about Katherine’s friends! **Diego: What more! He suspects that they are all ex-Anoteous members, between their early teens, and the age of a university student! **Rozetta: Oh Charles.... Why did you hide this from us..... **Rozetta: D-did you know their reasons behind this...... **Diego: Sadly, no! Katherine refuses to say a word..... **Rozetta (sighs): .......... **Rozetta: T-thank you, for helping, anyway...... **Rozetta: Also I’d like to give you this, its my part of Charles’ will, he wrote for me and his sister.... I don’t want the money.... Later, at the elections....... **Joe: And the new mayor of Grimsdale, issssssss......... **Joe: Sarah Cardwell!!!! People starting clapping, and Hyrum shook Sarah’s hand..... **Joe: Now that we announced the mayor, time for what is more important..... **Joe: To the personnel of Grimsdale Police Department, come to the stage........ **Joe: These people, have helped serve Grimsdale, by catching criminals... **Joe: They saved their people from poverty, TWICE!! And caught a serial killer/molester, and arrested a hitman..... **Joe: For this present these medals...... He gave all the team members, a medal, where people started cheering for them....